


[Podfic] Change of Heart

by AshesandGhost



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis told Hathaway he needed a partner. He didn't expect to be jealous when James followed his advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Change of Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095326) by [lamardeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse). 



> Thanks to lamardeuse for writing this great fic! Recorded for klb, for the auction to support dr_fumbles_mcstupid's cat's vet bills.

Podfic of Change of Heart, by lamardeuse.

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/changeofheart.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Change%20of%20Heart.m4b)


End file.
